vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107824-why-the-emergency-maintenance-game-is-going-down-fyi
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's why they schedule these for 3:00am Tuesday morning. Perhaps you could get some *cupcake*ing sleep. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not 3am here. It's primetime......again......... *sigh* One day there WILL be an online game that does maintence based on oceanic hours.....one day! *cue Disney music here* | |} ---- What about us early birds who just woke up from a full night's sleep a few hours ago? :P | |} ---- In this case, you have not played long enough. | |} ---- Oh. All right. | |} ---- ---- ---- All merging the servers will do is inflate the prices of mats us newbies need (i'd like to take advantage of cheap mats while I can) and make a bunch of people be forced to rename their toons due to duplicates. Try thinking outside the box... | |} ---- You sure about that? Because I got characters on a medium and a low pop server, and everything is more expensive on the low one. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you also switch electricity provider every year if a breakdown happens somewhere on the net? Do you buy a new car every year because it needs maintenance? Or maybe you switch ISP every week when a DNS on the Internet does not work as it should? Or do you switch stores because they didn't have a specific brand in stock? | |} ---- If any of those things happened pretty much every week: Yeah, yeah I think I might just end up doing that! | |} ---- Not sure if being snappy..... If you really do that.......I pity, since those problems are not in their control...... maybe the last one is. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Did that 4 times before found good one. The higher prices the higher are expectations. Its not a ftp game where developers can dont care its game with 99% low populated servers just from begining. | |} ---- Yup, because everyone is poor atm. People don't buy what they can't afford. For instance compare the price of american beer to african beer :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- First the super serum had an unexpected side effect on the server hamsters. Then, while attempting to appease the RNG AI that decides if we go up or down after a patch, they accidently dosed one of the IS guys with gamma radiation. While he was transforming into a green skinned super geek, he accidently kicked the fourteen foot tall radioactive spider that guards the "Server Transfer" portal into one of the graphic design chicks. She got bit and grew six extra limbs. While flailing about with her new limbs and screaming "How am I supposed to go the club like this?", she knocked over a cup of coffee onto the "Gibson" mainframe. During its reboot, it kept asking Joshua, the tech guy if he wanted to play a game. Sadly, he said yes. This prompted a thermonuclear exchange in Craplakistan where Carbine houses its hamster farms. They are currently in rushed talks to get a new shipment from Atlantis, but the Stargate seems to be malfunctioning. They will update you, after the time travel party returns from a distant dystopian future, where humanity has been separated into four distinct factions of sparkly vampire clans hell bent on starving each other while televising reruns of American Gladiators. | |} ---- ---- ---- Feeding the fanbois in forums is always a fruitless task, and will only result is severe depression, possible bad eyesight, and occasionally broken keyboards & hardware :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- this would be perfect with an ETA, but i'll take it as is :) thanks | |} ---- The first and third one (misread it initially, some ISPs have their own DNS which is more screwy than an other ISP's DNS) aren't in their control. Frequent car maintenance and store stock? Yeah... Still not seeing how this is connected with more populated servers... As I said: From my experience, high pop = low prices. :huh: | |} ---- Such is life, I could have probly bought myself a nice shiny bentley gt coupe pearl white with the money ive spent replacing broken hardware lol. Sucks being a moody irishman :P | |} ---- ---- ----